poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The research clinic/How Extinct Animals were cloned/Some hatched and Some born from birth
Here is how The research clinic, How Extinct Animals were cloned and Some hatched and Some born from birth goes in Genesis Park. Later, They've arrived at the Research Clinic. Professor Mosquito Amber: This is where we create our extinct animals ladies, gentlemen, mares and gentlecolts. Princess Yuna: Wow! Princess Skyla: Cool! Thomas: Can you believe it, Percy? Percy: I sure couldn't, Thomas. Professor Mosquito Amber: You'll see for yourselves. Moon Starlight: I can hardly wait. Inside the Clinic, They've entered the theater as the movie started. Casey Jr.: Amazing. Human Twilight Sparkle: Look! Twilight Sparkle: Is that you, Professor? Professor Mosquito Amber: That's my realistic clone of the theater. Princess Skyla: That's no ordinary movie? Sweet! Professor Mosquito Amber: (on movie) Hello, Mosquito. Hello, Everyone and Everypony. Professor Mosquito Amber: (on stage) Do say hello. Everyone and Everypony says hello. Professor Mosquito Amber: (on stage) Oh, I've got lines. Professor Mosquito Amber: (on movie) Fine, I guess! But how did I get here?! Professor Mosquito Amber: (on stage) Uh.... (finding his place) Here, let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood! The screen Amber extends his hoof and the stage Amber reaches out and mimes pocking it with a needle. Professor Mosquito Amber: (on movie) Ouch, Mosquito! That hurt! Professor Mosquito Amber: (on stage) Relax, Mosquito. It's all part of the miracle of cloning! While the two Mosquito Ambers rattle on, the screen image splits into two Mosquito Ambers, then four then eight, and so on, like a shampoo commercial. Hubie: Goodness Glaciers! It's Jurassic Park all over again! Boog: Shh, (whispers) I'm trying to watch this. Then, Mr. DNA appeared out of nowhere. Professor Mosquito Amber: (on movie) Ah, Mr. DNA. What're you doing here? Mr. DNA: Oh, I come and go as I pleased and kept appearing in every blood of anybody elses body which contain the DNA. Arachna: Cool! In the film, Mr. DNA took over the show, and is speaking to the audience from the screen. Mr. DNA: A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing! And sometimes prehistoric animals that went extinct thousands of years ago, like dinosaurs, Left their blueprints behind for us to find! We just had to know where to look! The screen image changes from animated to a nature photography look. It's an extreme close-up of a mosquito, its fangs suck the deep into some animals flesh, its body pulsing and engorging with blood it's drinking. Mr. DNA: (narrating) Sixty thousand years ago, There were mosquitoes, just like today. And, just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs! Including other Extinct Animals! Like Mammoths, Mastodons, Saber Tooth Tigers, You name it! The camera races back to show the mosquito is perched on top of a giant animated Brachiosaurus. The image changes, to another close-up, this one of a tree branch, its bark glistening with golden sap. Mr. DNA leaps on the sap. Mr. DNA: (narrating) Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur and other extinct animals, the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap! The engorged mosquito lands in the tree sap, and gets stuck. So is Mr. DNA. He tugs his legs, but they stay stuck. Mr. DNA: WHOA! Now the tree sap flows over them, covering up Mr. DNA and the mosquito completely. Mr. DNA SHOUTS from inside the tree sap. Mr. DNA: After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside! In the Science Laboratory, The place buzzes with activity. Everywhere, there are piles of amber, tagged and labeled with Scientists in white coats examining it under microscopes. One Scientist moves a complicated drill apparatus next to the chuck of amber with a fossilized mosquito inside and bores into the side of it. MR. DNA escapes through the drill hole as the Scientist moves the amber onto a microscope and peers through the eyepiece. Mr. DNA: This fossilized tree sap which we call amber waited thousands of years, with the mosquito inside until Genesis Park's scientists came along! Through the Microscope, We see the greatly enlarged image of a mosquito through the lens. Then, A long needle is inserted through the amber, into the thorax of the mosquito, and makes an extraction. Then, Mr. DNA jumps down in front of DNA data as it races by at headache speed. He holds his head, dizzied by it. Mr. DNA: Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, And.... Bingo! Prehistoric DNA! A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes! If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire strand! It's that long! And since it's so old, it's full of holes! That's where our geneticists take over. In the Genetics Lab Day, Scientists toil in a lab with two huge white towers at either side. One Scientist, in the back has his arms encased in two long rubber tubes. He's strapped into a bizarre apparatus, staring into a complex headpiece and moving his arms gently, like Tai Chi movements. On the V. R. Display, we see an actual DNA strand, except it has a big hole in the center, where the vital information is missing. Mr. DNA bounds into the frame, carrying a butch of letters in one hand.He puts it in the gap and turns back against it, Grunting as he shoves into place. Mr. DNA: Thinking Machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes and Virtual Reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence! Since most animal DNA is ninety percent identical, we use the complete DNA of modern day animals like we use the complete DNA of a frog for dinosaurs (straining) to fill in the... holes and... complete... the... (finally getting it) code! Whew! (brushes his hands off, satisfied) Now we can make some new baby animals from prehistoric times! Princess Yuna: Amazing! Rita the Fox: Wow! Professor Mosquito Amber: Safety first, We're about to be turned right into the laboratory. Rarity: Can we see them? Professor Mosquito Amber: Certainly. Princess Yuna: OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! In the lab. Professor Mosquito Amber: Here in the lab. We've kept on cloning the animals until there's enough to in Herds, Packs, Flocks, Gaggles or Prides. Turbo: No kidding. Spike: Remarkable. The baby smilodon was born from it's mother, A tigress. Diego: Whoa, Am I really that small as a cub? Professor Mosquito Amber: This cub is a male. Fluttershy: He's so cute. Gypsy: He certainly is, Fluttershy. Manny: Reminds me of Vanessa when she was hatched. Gypsy: And you'll always be our daughter. Vanessa: Thank you, Mother. Professor Mosquito Amber: Yuna, Guess what species. Princess Yuna: That might be a saber toothed tiger. Mosquito Amber: Yes, It's a Smilodon. Baby Smilodon: (opens it's eyes for the first time) Princess Yuna: You bred Smilodons. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225